Wyvern
}} Wyverns are great flying reptiles with snake-like necks and long tails that end in a venomous trident. Swooping down from the sky, they easily snatch their prey and carry it off to their nest, not caring if it is a sheep or a man. In the game, wyverns do not appear until Chapter II, where they are initially restricted to Wyvern Island in the northern part of the swamp. : "Wyverns are unlucky to be frequently mistaken for dragons. Seeing a reptile approaching a flock of sheep, peasants panic. They expect it to breathe fire, massacre everyone and abduct the local virgins. While it is true that wyverns hunt sheep, they neither breathe fire nor lay waste to whole villages. And they are completely indifferent to virgins." Monsterbook : Developer CD Projekt's characterization of the wyvern taken from the Monsterbook which was enclosed with the Collector's Edition of the computer game "The Witcher" for Poland, Hungary and the Czech Republic: : Ordinary folk often mistake wyverns for dragons. Witchers, however, immediately recognize these flying lizards, which tread upon the ground on two heavily-muscled legs. They also know that when fighting this beast, they must avoid the venomous stinger at the end of its tail and its jaws that bristle with deadly teeth. : The concept for the wyvern emerged from the human fear of reptiles. With its flat head and long neck, the creature resembles a snake; its extended tail only strengthens this impression. The dinosaur-like hump on its back makes it all the more terrifying. The bright colors of the sketch immediately suggest a venomous creature. Thin, long spikes seem to protrude directly from its curved spine, and along with the beast's general posture serve to emphasize its malicious and treacherous nature. : If you are not a witcher, you had better not mess with the wyvern. : On one of his quests, Geralt has a chance to fight alongside a group of these beasts. It is a pleasure to witness the destruction they spread amongst foes unfamiliar with the ways of fighting these fearsome creatures. Location * Swamp * Lakeside * Fields * Kaer Morhen valley (In ) Sources * In Chapter III, Geralt can talk with a Townswoman sitting at The New Narakort. She is blonde and wearing a green dress with a yellow shirt, telling him she is in the mood to spin a tale but she is thirsty. Depending on her mood, she will ask for "a mug of beer" or milk, informing Geralt about Basilisks, Wyverns and eventually Archespores. * Geralt must exit and then re-enter the inn (or meditate) after each tale to speak to her again. After Geralt has acquired all the entries she knows about, she will still ask for milk and beer but will not part with any new tales or journal entries. * Ornithosaurs Notes * Their remains will contain Wyvern meat with or without their bestiary entry. * The Wyvern Contract requires three wyvern steaks. * Hungry Like a Wolf ( ) also requires three wyvern steaks. Typically a wyvern will attack from the air, attempting to knock its prey down using its wings. After it lands it will attack with its tooth-filled beak in an attempt to draw attention away from its most deadly weapon, the stinger that can be found at the end of its long tail. A single strike from this carries risk of poisoning from powerful toxins. Even a Witcher will experience wrenching pain when injected with the venom, so preparing ahead of time with Golden Oriole is suggested.The official Prima game guide Bestiary entry : Most dangerous of all are the royal wyverns. Or, as they're called in some circles, the royal pains in the arse. – Albina Tottelkampf, lecturer in natural sciences at Aretuza : Wyverns are often mistaken for dragons, and, though they are much smaller than their more famous kin and do not breathe fire, they are likewise extremely dangerous monsters. Especially feared are the so-called royal wyverns who, like their namesake monarchs, are exceptionally ornery and extremely deadly. Combat tactics Wyverns are quite venomous, they are able to spit their venom from a distance and even inject it directly into its victim through the stinger on the end of its long tail, the use of Golden Oriole can prevent it from incapacitating you. They will fly around their prey, well beyond Crossbow range, before they will swoop down at break neck speeds in an attempt to claw at their victim. Aard and Grapeshot can bring a wyvern to the ground, though they are tough enough to be resistant to Crossbow bolts, but other more lethal munitions can force it to the ground. Once on the ground a wyvern will prefer to strike with the talons on its feet, its teeth and its tail. It is possible to parry the bites, but if unsuccessful the consequences can be deadly. The don't appear to be very good at dodging while on the ground; an unending series of Fast attacks has been seen to keep them off balance so they don't attack right to the point that they die. Associated quests * Contract: Patrol Gone Missing * Contract: Phantom of the Trade Route * The Most Truest of Basilisks * Scavenger Hunt: Griffin School Gear Notes * In , Ciri kills one as it escapes from its cage while in Gors Velen. Gallery Bestiary_Wyvern_full.png Wyvern1.jpg|Concept Art Wyvern Wyvern2.jpg|Sketch Wyvern WyvernPnP.jpg|Wyvern from Tw3 cardart monsters wyvern.png| Gwent card art Gwent_cardart_monsters_wyvern.png|Gwent standalone card art Tw3 marcin klicki wivern 02.jpg|Render Tw3 marcin klicki wivern 03.jpg|Render References External links * cs:Wyverna de:Wyvern es:Viverna fr:Wyvern hu:Vivern it:Viverna lt:Vivernas pl:Wywerna pt-br:Wyvern ru:Виверна sk:Wyverny sv:Lindorm uk:Виверна Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:Draconids Category:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni bestiary Category:The Witcher Role-Playing Game bestiary